


Sex and BBQ

by sarahphym



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, chris pine licking things, shameless food whoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahphym/pseuds/sarahphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two men and bbq sauce. what's more to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first and (so far only ever posted or finished) pinto fic!
> 
> originally posted on LJ in 2009: http://sweetest-lemons.livejournal.com/9950.html

It all started because of Food Network. 

“Naw man, you can’t deflect the blame on this.” A dribble of a reddish-brown sauce escaped Zach’s mouth and began the treacherous decent down his chin.

“You’ve got a-“ Chris waved his hand towards Zach’s face as he took a break from cramming his pulled pork barbecue into his mouth and reached for his drink. 

Zach swiped at the creeping sauce with his thumb, then promptly sucked the digit into his mouth so as not to waste a drop. 

Chris’ attention may or may not have been diverted from the _masterpiece_ that was the plate of food in front of him towards the display.

“But seriously. This?” Both eyebrows raised, gesturing between the two of them and the restaurant around them. “Totally your fault.” 

Chris shook his head, momentarily unable to defend himself because of the outrageous amount of food he’d just stuffed in his mouth. After a rather intense moment (or three) of chewing, he swallowed. “Man, I wasn’t the one having a fucking orgasm on my couch last night while watching a barbecue special.”

“Need I remind you that I requested the channel be changed?” He reached for the plastic container with the house’s specialty sauce and squeezed until it looked like his plate was swimming. “I warned you of dire consequences.”

“Dire. Right.” He chewed with his mouth open, eyes flicking his friend up and down. “I’ve never seen you so enthused when it comes to food before.” 

“You’ve never seen me eat good barbecue before.” 

Chris added another dead soldier to the steady growing pile of BBQ-stained paper napkins between their styrofoam plates. “Apparently not.” 

“But seriously? I can’t believe you recorded _Food-fucking-Network_.” He still wasn’t slowing down. 

Chris fought to remind himself that this was not an eating competition (but he was going to fucking win anyway). And then he got an idea. 

Zach was in the process of polishing off an ear of corn (because what is good barbecue without corn on the cob slathered with butter and salt?), so he didn’t see it coming.

Chris picked up another rib bone, slathered it with the sweet and tangy blend, and brought it close enough to his face to let his tongue lap at the dripping meat. 

Zach's eyes flickered up, but not yet with dawning comprehension. His food once more preoccupied him. 

Chris tongued the gap between meat and bone, settled his teeth on flesh and pulled away a piece, tongue blatantly ushering the food deeper into his mouth. He chewed a moment, watching the way Zach unconsciously cleaned his lips and teeth between each mouthful. 

Now the other man became aware of Chris' scrutiny and stared back, gaze flicking from his eyes to his mouth and back.

Chris swallowed, tilted his head, eyes (but not attention) back on his food. His forearms rested on the table, and he slid his tongue from around the bone end up. He took another bite, slowly chewing, and brought his thumb up to clear the sauce from his chin and bottom lip. "Yes, Zachary?"

Zach's eyes narrowed and struggled not to cross his legs. "You are _so_ paying for this."


End file.
